


The one were they are family.

by N0tm3



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0tm3/pseuds/N0tm3
Summary: This! will be multiple chapter work, with different stories every chapter that revolve around the faily dynamics or Techno, Quackity and Ranboo.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	The one were they are family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> NET once again here
> 
> This is the beginning of a new piece of work  
> I hope you enjoy whatever fluff and family dynamic, one shots I can come up with  
> This is a modern Au!  
> The Au's will varie from different things, depending on the story and in this one, Ranboo just happens to be two people.

Technoblade Minecraft, was a single father who just moved into the city. 

With the help of his twin brother he was able to fully buy off a nice house in suburbs, a few minutes away from the city, where he lived a calm life with his adopted son, Boo. 

When Technoblade visited his father, years prior, he had seen and learned that his father went out his way and once more and adopted another child, Techno wasn't amused, his dad was a man with a very big heart. 

So to see a child, running around, covered in dirt and biting at everything he could get a hold on was very much a surprise, now he had a younger sibling. Tommy “Theseus” Minecraft was only one year old and apparently teething.

Their first meeting was one to remember, when Techno entered the home, he found it to be a complete mess, picture frames were barely hanging on the wall, power cords, where all unplugged and either hidden or on the top shelves. 

Concerned Techno called out to Phil but there was no answer, instead as he walked around he felt something bit at his leg, when he looked down there was a small lump underneath a blanket, and blanket he recognized as his own(baby blanket) trying to shake it off the thing bit down harder, Techno now in a bit of pain, tried to push the thing away under the blanket but this one didn't even budge a bit. 

“What the fuck!” Techno yelled, pulling the blanket off the thing, and underneath was a kid in a little red and white t-shirt, shorts, white socks on. His hair was messed up from the blanket, his hair that was as yellow as gold, he had very large bright blue eyes. 

“Devil child get off” Technoblade reached down for the kid and this one took the opportunity to let go of Technoblades leg, which was very good in his part but instead bit Techno in the arm. “Hey!” He scolded, lifting his arm up the kid didn't seem to think of letting go, he had a frown on his face. 

“Gremlin child let go” He tried shaking off the kid but this one just bounced lightly on the air. 

“What are you even, your not normal kid” 

“Tech?” A voice was heard from the hallway, both boys turned their heads, Tommy seemed to be quick enough and mischievous that he let go and Techno quick in action, caught him on time. “Now you let go huh”

Tommy seemed to scowl at him as he began crying. Phil appeared from around the corner, the entire living was trashed. Blankets everywhere, the couch was moved from its original spot, Techno was a mess, his hair was messed up, clothes as well. 

What activated his dad mode was that Technoblade had a hold on Tommy, and Tommy was crying reaching out towards Phil. 

“Tommy!” Phil cried, walking up to both boys and picking Tommy up, pressing him over his shoulder, patting him on the back as Tommy seemed to calm down, striking his tiny tongue out at Techno who looked at him in disgust. Offended. ‘You little fuck’ 

After he was forced to clean everything up by Phil, his father welcomed him properly. This time both boys got to properly introduce themselves, when Tommy heard the words of ‘brother’ ‘Technoblade’ his frown seemed to disappear as Tommy immediately began reaching for him. 

Phil let go of Tommy who ran across the room to his older brother, hugging at his leg, with one hand reaching out to him, signaling him to be picked up. 

“Uuh! Uh!” 

Technoblade hesitantly reached downwards and picked Tommy up supporting his bottom with his arm. 

A certain man walked in the house, placing down a large guitar case taking off his long coat, he froze at the doorway when he saw his brother holding a child in his hands. 

“Whose is that? Did you steal it?” He questioned

“It's dad’s” 

“You're new brother, Wilbur” 

“Heh?!”

\------- ----------- ------------

Since that day Techno showed a new side to him, once again he was an older brother, he was excited he got to care for another human being, sure he wasn't the most affectionate or the best to show his true emotions, but Tommy changed that, Techno would visit often just to see Tommy and play with him. 

Wilbur moved into Phil’s house when his own son was born, mother died during labor. 

He was finally glad to no longer be the baby of the family, no longer being teased as often by Techno, now he also has the power of being the older brother which he would abuse as Tommy grew up, both brothers mischievous as ever. 

Philza was great help in both guiding Techno through the process of applying for adopting, and getting used to raising kids, as he would teach him, using Tommy as an example. “I hope you get a calm child” “I hope so too”

Finally after 2 years of waiting!

Technoblade adopted a 3 year old name. “Boo” he had immediately fallen in a fatherly persona, he was overprotective of the small boy, usually taking him out to places, whether it be to the park, or a zoo, even an amusement park. 

He kept the kids first name but legally changed his middle name, just so his son had a cool nickname, something Wilbur had convinced him of. 

Years flew by, Technoblade recorded every single highlight of his son's life, his first rollercoaster ride, when he learned to swim, ride a bike, even when he and Tommy held hands all day long at a carnival. 

Something about Boo, was that he was a calm child, he was quiet, polite, mature and sometimes reserved, the exact opposite of Tommy. 

Tommy would constantly pick at his shell, Boo gaining more confidence thanks to Tommy, at the age of 4 he was as much as a trouble maker with Tommy, as Phil remembered he and Wilbur had been as kids. 

Now at 5 years old. Boo “ Lethe ” Minecraft was all ready for his first day of school. 

Phil was fawning over the little boys, Boo was dressed in a neat polo shirt, with some pants that looked similar to Techno’s black cargo pants, on his feet he was wearing red shoes.

“Say cheese” Tommy and Boo both smiled, lifting their lunch boxes up, they were wide smiles as they were excited. Everything they had talked about for the past month was about their first day of school and what they would do since they had the same class. After a small photoshoot, Boo put his glasses and mask back on, both a gift from techno since the boy was scared people might hurt him because he looked different from others. Something his dad talked and comforted about telling him that no matter if he’s different people will always love him for who he is not what he looks like.

“Okay dad, They need to get going,or they’ll be late” Wilbur chuckled, taking the phone away from Phil, with Fundy resting against his chest over his arm. 

“Come on gremlins” Techno spoke, putting on his glasses, since he had forgotten to put on his contacts that morning. As they all said goodbye, Tommy and Boo had put their seatbelts on, Tommy was talking about being a “big man” and rambled on about conquering everyone in the class and showing them who's the boss. Boo just stayed quiet and smiled, nodding his little head, he was more nervous than Techno expected. 

Finally after a 20 minute drive, Techno parked on the buildings parking lot, the entire area was away from the city and it's busy streets, behind it was a small patch of open land, trees circling the area, flowers planted everywhere, the only gate was the main gate at the entrance of the property, for the monthly price, it was a very well secured and very beautiful. 

All three boys walked up the front glass doors, the arch above them read. “ Little Bee Garden '' all around where tables for parents coming and dropping in their children, they handed out visitor passes and membercards, as a security protocol. Once all that was out of the way, techno continued to walk inside the building, it was very much large, the ceiling was high with glass on the roof, allowing natural sunlight in, the hallways were filled with laughter and little kids yelling and playing. 

“Hello!” Techno turned around and noticed a woman with white natural fluffy hair, she had a sheep apron on and a pirate patch that read. “Captain Puffy” 

“Um hello” 

“Are you a new parent?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, first day of school ever” Technoblade tried his best to socialize, he felt both his hands being squeezed, Tommy had hidden himself behind his legs and Boo had done the same, he seemed close to tears. 

“Oh that's great, they’ll love it here, are you looking for a particular class?”

“Ah yes, I'm looking for um…” Taking out a sheet of paper, which was the transcript for both Boo and Tommy he read the name of the class both boys were placed in, as kindergarteners “the Duck pond?” 

“Oh! That's pretty lucky of you. Mr. Quackity is a very fun teacher and a pretty smart one too” Puffy complimented her fellow coworker, as she offered them a small tour on the way to the classroom. Boo had been holding Tommy’s hand talking to him in order to calm his nerves. As they walked, the boys seemed to brighten up, as they took small glimpses into the different designed and colored classrooms, they walked past an ocean Temple themed classroom, a forest, a mountain, a village, a tower, a pirate ship. “That's my classroom,” Puffy said. 

Finally they reached their destination, the outside was plastered with tiny handprints, children with the help of their parents writing their names. The inside was amazing, there was an actual fishpond on one corner of the room, water flowing freely from a hole made on the wall, a natural river actually flowing into the classroom with no blockage, Techno was impressed and so seemed to be the Boo and Tommy as they stepped forward. There were cubicles, where Kids changed their backpacks and put their stuff in. the walls were painted in different colors, the floor was painted to look like actual water, with a few lily pads here and there, on the walls if one paid enough attention there were small duck stickers hidden all around. 

The tables and chairs were designed to look like lily pads. In every seat there was a name tag on the chairs, with duck prints, a child's name on every chair. A large desk sat in the corner of the room, a large Screen in the middle center wall.

Kids were walking around, meeting each other, a few already becoming quick friends while others were having a few difficulties leaving themselves sitting at their chairs, a few kids were looking at the fish tank, while others looked over the small fish pond. 

“Well here we are, Mr. Quackity’s class. “Duck pond” I think you may know why it's called that” Puffy joked, saying goodbye to the three boys, headed back to her own classroom. 

“Hello!” Technoblade snapped out of his thoughts, in front of him, inches shorter than him actually, was a young beautiful man no older than 18 standing in all his glory in front of Techno, a smile on his face, he took a quick second to take in every single thing about his face. He had dark chocolate eyes, he was wearing a mustard yellow cap, that looked like a duck, even with a few feathers here and there. The beauty marks on his face, attracting him he wanted to lean down and kiss every single last one. Those thin yet plump lips looked welcoming and lastly his smile. His smile was what got Techno deep. After that quick second he seemed to regain his composure, clearing his throat. And smiling back at the man. 

“Hello, um, I'm Boo’s Father, and this is my little brother Tommy” Technoblde spoke, both boys seemed to have walked in front of him, as they smiled up at Quackity. 

“Oh! Minecrafts! Very well then, your cubbies are number 16 and 17, why don't you see if you can find those numbers” 

“Oh I got this! I'm a big man!” Tommy smirked, grabbing Boo’s hand and dragging him away, starting from 1 they counted up the number line. 

“Well, I’ll leave them in your care, Boo is a quiet kid so he’ll be a little shy at first, and Tommy well...God i'm sorry but good luck with that kid” 

Quackity covered his mouth and laughed. Technoblade smiled. “No need to worry, I know how to deal with all types of kids” 

“I found them! Number 16 and 17” Tommy yelled cutting their conversation before Techno had even gotten the chance to speak. 

“Good job Tommy, now come here you two--” Quackity walked them over a tray with different colored paint “--You get to pick one color, we’ll paint your hands and you can go and leave your handprint on the wall right outside” Quackity explained. 

Tommy was thrilled and quickly chose the brightest red he could possibly find, Techno grabbed a paint brush and helped Quackity as he covered Tommys hand in red paint. While Quackity was painting Boo’s hands a neon green. Both kids found a place on the wall and smacked their hands, Technoblade helped them write their own names. 

After Technoblade left, there was some doubt at first, he thought Boo would be having a hard time, or would possibly cry looking for Techno, but it was the opposite really, Quackity introduced everyone around the classroom in a single type of style. He had gotten his guitar out of a cabinet, and told everyone to keep their secret, since the principal didn't like Quackity being too loud. So everyone sang at a low volume. 

They also played games, in order to make eachother more comfortable with one another, and Quackity gave everyone funny and unique little nicknames, the entire day was spent talking and just having a good time. 

“Ok ni ños, vamos a fuera” Some kids stood up and nodded smiling while most of the class was confused

Tommy was the one who spoke up, confused tilting his head on one side. “What did you say?”

“We’re going outside,” Quackity smiled, helping some kids put on their jackets in case they got cold. 

“Oh! What language was that, it wasn't english” 

“It's spanish, I'm bilingual, which means I know and Speak two! Languages” he explained, everyone was lined up holding hands with their jackets on. 

“Oh that's so cool, can you teach me how to say something in spanish?”

“Very well then, repeat after me, Mi Gus-ta” 

“Me Goose-ta” 

“Very well not bad for the first time” Quackity praised Tommy and this seemed to feed his small child ego, as he would repeat the word in a low voice. 

When everyone was outside, the kids ran around in the grass, playing a variety of games, Boo stayed behind with Quackity, feeling overwhelmed as he began tearing up, Quackty comforted him and carried him in his arms. As both walked around, Tommy had found himself a new friend, a small boy, with short fluffy brown hair, and brown eyes. Both quickly fell into a conversation about why Bees are cool and how cows are pretty.

An Immediate friendship was borned, and Tommy pressed his hand on the boy's chest, a red handprint was left behind on the kids clothes. “You’re mine now” 

“Ok” was the only thing the small boy said smiling as they held hands and ran around giggling and yelling. 

When everyone was gathered back at the classroom, Quackity wiped Tommys hand from the remaining red paint, surprised to see one of his students walking around with a handprint on his shirt. 

“Tubbo?what happens to your shirt buddy” 

“Tommy marked me! I'm his bestest friend now” Tubbo smiled, doing a little spin, as to show himself off, seemingly proud that Tommy had chosen him to be his ‘bestest friend’ 

Quackity found that very much cute. 

Finally pickup time had come. Parents were all around the hallways patiently waiting to pick up their kids, some made conversation with each other, getting to know those who were in their kids class, for future reference, and some exchanged phone numbers for a way to contact each other in a future plan of upcoming birthday parties or gatherings. 

Techno had exchanged numbers with also fellow single parents, being the only thing in common they all had, besides being fawn over Mr. Quackity who they all found adorable and quite handsome. 

The door was opened and kids ran out as soon as they spotted their parents. Technoblade's serious(bad bitch) resting face soon turned into a wide smile, as Boo came running towards him, throwing himself into his arms. 

“Kids got a grip on you buddy” technoblade turned to his side, and there was a man in a great “new York” Sweater, with brown pants and construction boots, a new york yankees hat, he had a bear, and mutton chops, something Techno found weird but who was he too judge he literally had pink hair down to his waist. 

“Waiting for yours?” he responded, as Boo let go, and stood next to his dad. 

“Yeah, he should’ve been here by now, he wouldn't stop crying earlier this morning and now he’s nowhere to be seen” 

“I made a new friend” Boo whispered to techno, afraid the man might hear, he was scared of his perspective. “Oh good job buddy, you can tell me all about it later okay?”

“Is he your only one?”

“Yeah, only kid, I don't think I would be able to care for two, all by myself” 

“Holy shit, you’re a single dad too! Oh thank god I thought I would;ve have to make up a fake partner to blend in you know?” The man laughed, taking off his cap, brown locks soon fell free, his hair was naturally pressed back. 

“I'm Technoblade Minecraft”

“Johnathan, Schlatt” Both men shook hands soon enough Tommy ran out the classroom holding a kids hand, he walked up to techno and pushed his friend slightly forwards. 

“I made a friend! He’s mine!” 

“Hi Tubbo” Boo greeted, smiling at the small boy

“Hi Boo!, is that your dad. Hello!! I'm TUBBO!” The boy yelled, which was surprising, Schlatt then walked forward.

“Tubbs buddy it's okay, I'm pretty sure he can hear you” 

“I'm Techno, Boo’s dad and Tommy older brother” techno introduced himself his worries from all morning now seemed to been completely shut away, as Boo was open and talkative towards Tubbo, holding his hand as the three kids walked back into the classroom Tommy promising they will be back soon, leaving both Schlatt and Technoblade, with their backpacks and jackets, talking, making small conversation. 

Quackity walked out the room, a duffle bag over his shoulder, he was being pulled by Tommy and Tubbo, Boo trailing behind making sure the was closed, as Quackity asked him to make sure it was. 

“Oh Hello!” Quackity spoke, looking at both men, Schlatt strolled over and Picked Tubbo up, hoisting him up on his shoulders, where Tubbo took off his dad’s hat and placed it on his own little head. 

“Hullo,”

“Techno? Right?” Quackity questioned looking at Techno, adjusting his beanie on his head, as the duck hat was long gone. Techno just nodded. 

“Well i'm glad to say Boo and Tommy boht had a great time at school today, I told ya, you didn't have to worry about anything man”

“Thank you, that really relaxed my nerves” 

“Yeah no pr--” As Quackity was about to speak, a voice was heard from just down the hallway it scared everyone but a certain short mexican as he lowered his head, letting out a deep sigh, to put on a fake smile and turn towards the man. 

“Hey, Mr. Shult, whats up man”

“Come here now” The man ordered, Tommy wanted to step in and yell at the man for being so loud and rude to Quackity but Techno stopped him, he knew that look in his brother's eyes, he knew he was going to get his teacher into more trouble. ‘No’ he signaled, holding Tommy’s hand, and Boo’s. 

Schlatt pushed him slightly backwards, as both men began walking out the door. Schlatt explained to him that it was for the best that they left Quackity to speak to his boss, saying it wasn't the first time where the shorter man would be picked on by the school principal for the simplest things, just because he seemed to be threatening his position as principal of the center.

In the parking lot, both men had a light conversation, before Boo’s yawned, which mean he was long overdue for a nap, and Tommy tried to suppress it but also eventually yawned, buckling both boys in their seats Techno said his goodbyes, and hoped in the driver's seat, turning the engine on when he received a message. 

**Hey!**

**Quackity here!, I wanted to apologize for my boss earlier, it was really embarrassing, and i'm sorry you had to see that, especially with the boys around, I promise it won't happen again, my boss is just a huge dick.**

**Again sorry :[**

Techno, chuckled at the massage he quickly saved it to his contacts as “Mr. Quackity” to make it seem professional and nothing more(Even though he’d rather for it to be, something more), and quickly sent a reply back, something short and modest. 

**Bosses are dicks most of the time, no need to worry, Quackity.**

**Oh! You reply fast, I like that.**

**Well now you have my personal number if you ever have questions about either Boo or Tommy during school, feel free to send me a text whenever.**

**:]**

**I will, thank you.**

Technoblade smiling put his phone away, in the cupholder, putting the car in reverse and taking off, driving away from the building, the entire car ride home he had a smile on his face as his mind kept wandering back to Quackity. 

He was in trouble now. 

\---------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- ------------------ -------------

Quackity wanted the earth to swallow him whole, the moment he laid eyes on a certain pink haired man, he was love struck, he never believed in love at first sight when his brother had told him stories about his first time meeting his current husband, but now experiencing that on his own, now he very damn well believed it,

His hair seemed as soft as silk, not a single strand out of place, his red eyes, shined such a fierce red, those glasses, god those glasses made Quackity feel butterflies like never before, those arms, god he wanted nothing more but to feel those arms wrapped around him those hands all over his body, he acted as professional as he could. 

Never could he imagine himself falling for one of his students' parents, and brother!. 

God that made things worse. 

Being yelled at and scolded by his boss infront of the man he’d hope to ask out for coffee sometime, over some random dumb excuse, was one of the most embarssing moemnts in his life. That fantasy was well flushed down as he’d think Techno would laugh at him for it, how he was scolded by his own boss. 

That text he sent, was one done out of pure adrenaline, as a quick way of thinking, he had run back to his classroom and opened the information folder he kept on all hidden students and on Boo’s contact information he found technoblades, phone numbers. 

He had expected to wait at least 4 hours for a reply maybe even the entire afternoon but no, instead he received a reply minutes! Mere minutes! After he sent his own message. 

Dare he said, He loved a man who was quick to answer his messages.

Snapping back to reality he was in his home clothes, cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, as he put the dishes in the dishwasher he walked down the hallway of his small two bedroom apartment, and opened the door, going towards the small bed in the corner. 

It was a childs room, with a wonderful view of the outside world, where the sun set, looking outwards towards the burdge that separates the large city and the suburbs. The view was indeed breathtaking for the price of the apartment at a monthly rate it was worth it. 

The room was painted a light shade of yellow. It had a few vines spourting off pots, handing on the corners of the room, the carpet underneath was soft, a few toys scattered around the room, with a backpack thrown near a laundry basket, the closet doors were partially closed. The room was dark, besides the sunset lights coming from the windows. There were picture frames here and there, Quackity and a child being on all of them, having goofy faces on, or smiles. A single cross sat on the top of the bed. With a small wallet size picture of Quackity beside it, pinned up by a push pin. 

Quackity smirked as he noticed a small figure laying on the bed, looking over a book about “the wonders of the world”. Quackity stepped foot inside and pretended to stumble, throwing himself on the bed, making the child jump upwards in surprise. 

‘Dad!” He whined, trying to hide a smile, as he attempted to push Quackity off the bed or at least roll him over. 

“Nooo” Quackity complained,reaching outwards and pulling the kid into his chest, holding him tight in place, running his fingers through the kid's hair. Kissing his head and smiling. They both laid there in a comfortable silence, before Quackity began tickling at the kids weak spots, making this one kick and laugh very loud. 

“Dad! Wait nooo!” 

“You can't tell me what to do i'm a bad bicth” Quackity laughed, not bothered by saying profanities around his son, he knew the kid wouldn't say them in public or tell anyone that his father curse in front of him.

When QUackity stopped he stood up, picking his son up in his arms, holding him by his chest as he swung him around in the middle of the room side by side. 

“Ran” just letting his body go limp as his dad swum him like a rag doll, not bothered one bit as he rather enjoyed it. 

“How about we get out hot chocolate and celebrate your first day at school?” 

‘Okay!” 

Quackity let go of his son as he ran out the door in his socks, and pijamas, Quackity smiled, picking up blankets for both of them. He saw a picture on his nightstand of him holding a baby in his arms, at just the age of 16 he had adopted Ran from the awful orphanage he was kept, the same orphaned that somehow had not been shut down since Quackity was last there, before his dad adopted him. 

Why at such a young age? 

Well when he saw a woman standing in the front doors, pressing at the call button, he was reminded of the same process he was told people left their kids at the doorstep of orphanages, not even looking at them for the last time, as they ran away. 

This time, Quackity was enraged and saddened, the baby began crying, and Quackity was about to take a step forward before a person opened the doors, and took the child inside, carrying it in her arms. 

The next day, Quackity had applied and been accepted to volunteer at the orphanage, his dad was hesitant at first, telling him it might not be a good idea, but he stood by his morals, saying he would take care of that kid. His brother of course, aslo being adopted by their dad, supported his decision and helped him fill out the application, and his dad helped him get accepted in as well as other applicants in waiting. 

His first day was truly a day to remember, he was introduced to head nurses and caretakers, he was also assigned a level, which separated the kids from a wide range of ages, to his luck he was assigned the infant and toddler department. 

He made friendships with a few other volunteers; one had precisely sneaked in a phone and snapped a picture of Quackity holding the same kid he had gone this far for. He was smiling at the camera showing off the sleeping baby that had a small smile on his face, fist up to his chest. 

After that he went back every single time he had free time, when he turned 18, he entered the foster parent program, at just 19, he was now the legal guardian and parent of “Randy Awe.”(Ran). Who had been 3 years old at the time, both had practically already been father and son since the very beginning, Ran only ever remembered being the happiest when he knew Quackity was coming to visit and when he was spending time with him. 

He remembered asking Quakcity if he’d ever adopt him, right after yet another kid, was adopted and taken away from the rundown orphanage,(a kid, that Quackity had also grown fond of, but he was glad the boy was adopted by a kind woman. He’d sometimes hoped to see that kid again someday, he was probably around teenage years just starting highschool) Ran remembered Quackity holding him and telling him a little secret that did in fact come true. “When i'm old enough, I’ll adopt you and take you away from this place” 

Now they lived in their, 2k per month rent apartment, 2 bedroom one bathroom. A great view of the city and the sunset below them as they were housed on the 23rd floor, because one of the board members owned the apartment, all workers of “The Little Bee Garden” got a worker discount.

Ran was a happy, energetic child, he loved to talk to people, he was goofy, social, and pretty much a small version of Quackity. And he couldn't be more proud, his son was very mature and spoke up when he didn't like something. He wasn't afraid to call out people on their mistakes or even their bullshit. He had no filter on whatssover, that would get him in trouble with strangers on the street when he would comment on their attitudes. 

When Quackity opened his bedroom window, he pulled out a towel and placed it on the ground, Ran came back walking with two cups of steaming hot chocolate, as he handed Quackity the cups he wrapped a blanket around himself and sat down on the ledge putting his feet in between the railings, so they dangled from there. Sitting side by side, feet dangled thousands of feet up in the air, looking at the city as the evenings lights began turning on. “Ground stars” they would call them. Eventually the sun had entirely gone down, leaving them in the dark, only to be provided with the light of the city. 

Quackity enjoyed the quiet moment smiling to himself, Ran already drifting off, Quackity, left the cups outside, beside a flower pot, as he picked Ran in his arms, swaddled like a burrito. Ran had black and white hair, perfectly divided in the middle, his eyes were as equally peculiar as one was red and the other one was green. Both as bright as rubies and emeralds, he was his little reassure, since he was unique in every way. 

\------------ ---------------------- ----

That same night on the other side of the bridge miles away, in a small suburban house, Boo was helping Techno feed their dogs, when he felt a sudden scratch across his ribs which made it giggle, turning his body slightly as if getting away from the phantom feeling. 

“Are you okay?”

“I felt something tickle me” 

“Must be the dog hair, go change your clothes before I tuck you in '' Techno ruffled Boo’s head as the boy nodded running up the stairs. 

\--------------- ----------- ---------- ---------

A routine was set for both families every day. 

Wake up.

Get breakfast ready

Wake the children in time so they get plenty of time to eat breakfast 

Get dressed

Head out the door. 

For Techno was Head out the door and picked up Tommy from Phils house on some days, where he was tasked to take both boys to school, on most days Phil would take him himself. 

For Quackity it was, ride the elevator down to the lobby with Ran at hand, walk to the nearest bus stop, have a nice conversation with the same old lady that sits there everyday. Ride the bus all the way to the nearest stop of the center, then walk from there. 

It was a pretty easy routine to follow. Nothing ever went wrong.

Ha!! It's life! In a fucking city! What do you fucking expect!

It was a Tuesday. 

Quackity had woken up with a low fever, that began to increasingly get worse as the day progressed, he nearly caused both him and Ran to miss the bus, but hte young boy had dragged him down the stairs, that they just barely made it. Ran paid for them both, he had a mask on, not wanting to catch whatever possible sickness Quackity had for the day, he hated being sick. 

ON a Tuesday! Out of all days he got sick, you would expect that on a monday! Not Tuesday. 

  
  
  


As they walked to the center, Quackity began feeling worse and worse, the ground was spinning. 

Ran checked them both, Quackity thanked him for being such a grown up little man, and Ran just smiled at his dad, telling him to drink water and take care of himself. 

And who was Quackity to not listen to his sons advice, as he opened his classroom he drank en entire water bottle, get got the tables ready, he changed the calendar, from “March” To “April”

He checked on the filter system for the fish, putting a little name tag with a kids name, meaning it was their turn to feed the fish. 

When all the kiddos began pouring in from the doors, saying their last goodbyes to their parents, he seemed to be feeling better, he was back to his happy self, sure he was still sick, he felt nauseous a few times and his lower stomach was hurting, but nothing a good sandwich would help with. 

At the end of their day, Quackity was fucked. 

Everything had gotten ten times worse. 

Feeling like he was going to throw up, Quackity had to make a quick decision. 

“Okay ducklings, you guys get these last minutes to play, Captain Puffy will be here shortly, for a little while, I have to run out and do something real quick, behave! Or she’ll make you walk down the plank!” Quackity tried his best to seem as normal as possible, running down the hall, he knocked on Puffys classroom door, as Puffy was with his students, cleaning up their classroom and tidying up the reading corner, Puffy walked over to him and Quackity explained to him his situation, Puffy agreed to take care of his kids, without a second warning, Quackity put a hand over his mouth as he rushed to the nearest bathroom, looking the door behind him and vomited into the toilet. 

Puffy had gathered all her students, as they put on their backpacks and gathered their belongings, she walked up to Ran who was standing patiently by the door, both hands on the straps. 

“Hey Ranny, is you dad okay?”

“No” Ran responded, there wasn't even any sign of hesitation because he knew it was true, he noticed how Quackity would sway slightly to one side, or how he seemed to gradually become worse as he would sometimes, sneak a peek at his classroom when he should be in the bathroom like he had told Puffy. 

“How long has he not been feeling well?”

“All day”

“Thank you Ra”

“Sure” 

Puffy then surprised the Pond Group as they were all talking about their favorite Tv show, a single student standing in the front of the classroom, with a long cardboard tube, pointing at kids as they raised their hands. 

“Yes Tubbo! Answer away my man” 

“The Avengers!” 

“Yes! Okay! Who’s the best avenger!” 

Suddenly the room erupted with small “oh’s” and kids raised their hands as high as they could. 

“Iron man!”

“Hulk!”   
“Thor!”

“Falcon!”

“Spiderman!”

“Well! I don't think I'm needed here, you all seem to be taking care of yourself rather well”

Puffy spoke, sadly she had to interrupt their little class time. Tommy looked up and smiled, waving the tube in the air, now both classes were sitting around the classroom and Puffy entertained them by telling them stories of her travels. 

Everyone listened and asked questions. 

“How tall was the Eiffel tower?”

“Did you see a shark?”

“Did you see any monkeys!”

“How tall did you climb!”

Puffy was delighted by the new questions and answered them to her best of abilities. When the little bell rang, the kids got excited as they picked up their backpacks and their coats. Boo was star struck by Puffy; she looked so cool, with her white hair and pirate hat, her outfit and red coat, made her look like a real pirate and the stories about all her adventures around the world were the cherry on top. 

He said his goodbye to Tubbo who was picked up by a lady in a uniform. Tubbo seemed to recognize her as he walked up to her and smiled taking her hand, as he walked away waving at Tommy and Boo. 

During that entire not a single person dared questioned how identical two boys where in particular, and by some sort of wicked trick by a greater being, If someone saw them them together for just a split second, that was it, nothing more than a glimpse and both boys would not be seen together at the same time. 

Ran and Boo were also unaware of each other

Boo was busy lying with Tommy and Tubbo, that he really didn't pay much attention to other kids, from either this class or Puffys class. 

Ran was in a corner, preferably close to the door in hopes his dad would come in feeling better and smiling like his normal self. 

When every other kid was picked up by their parents, Ran stayed behind, hugging his backpack to his chest, tears dripping down his eyes, as he tried his best to stop them from getting out, but it made it worse as he began to cry, he cried for his dad, he wanted his dad back. 

‘I want my papa’ he cried, hiding his face in his backpack. Holding down his head, making himself seem smaller than what he was. 

Outside the door, Quackity was walking back from the bathroom after practically vomiting his insides out, he felt slightly better, as a few moments of fresh air. 

He was on time to say goodbye to some students, who smiled at him telling him they were glad to see him again before they left, outside his door, Puffy was talking to Technoblade, and with his own kid. Now that he got a somewhat clear look at him he noticed the boy also had strickling hair similar to his own son, blac and white parted in the middle. 

“---iky!” Quackity scowled slightly, the voice sounded so far away. 

“Quackity!---” That same voice called out this time Quackity lifted his head, a hand suddenly came into contact with his forehead, and he leaned towards it, it felt so cool, and welcoming. 

“A fever” A deep voice spoke this time. 

Quackity just stood there for a few moments, the stomach pain had gotten worse, but now he felt hot and sweaty all over. 

“Oh Quackity, why didn't you say you had a cold? Did you touch the kids, we need to call their parents” 

Quackity lifted his hand up, signaling for the person to stop. “Didn't touch, stayed away as far as possible”

“It's true, Mr. Quackity had a mask on the entire time” A small came from somewhere on the ground, Quackity turned to the ground, Boo was looking up at him with a concerned look in his face, he no longer had glasses on, just his mask, Quackity smiled and chuckled slightly. 

“You remind me of my kid….” Quackity smiled at Boo, Technoblade was slightly confused and Puffy seemed to widen her eyes, as something had come to her mind. Quackity’s smile then turned into a frown, lifting his head, up for a few seconds he had regained the color of his skin “my kid! Ran!”

Looking around the room, Quackity was in a frantic search for his sweet little boy, suddenly he heard soft muffled cries, and walked over to it, behind a piece of furniture, Ran was crying. His hawaiian button up shirt was on the ground. 

Quackity kneeled down and pulled Ran into his body, running his fingers through his hair, practically pulling him into his lap as he sat on the cool ground, holding his baby boy as he cried even harder, a tight grip on Quackity’s white dress shirt. 

“Papa!” He cried. 

“Shhh, it's okay I'm right here see ” Quackity whispered into the boy’s ear, rocking him back and forth softly. 

Technoblade entered the room, shortly after Quackity, only to see Quackity hugging a child with similar hair to his own, if it weren't for the small hand holding his very own he would’ve thought Boo was the one being held by Quackity. 

Puffy was right behind him, she put her hand on Quackity’s shoulder who lifted his head up and shot her a weak smile, he stood up kid still in his arms, practically clinging onto Quackity, hiding his face in the crook of Quackity’s neck. 

“Quackity you need to go home, or see a doctor, your very sick”

“I will” Quackity spoke. “Tomorrow, I think I might've missed the afternoon bus”

“I can take you, I got a car” Technoblade spoke behind Puffy. 

Puffy thanked him and told him about where Quackity lived, and where his things were in the room, where Techno went and gathered, he heaved the duffle bag over his shoulder, along with both kid’s backpacks’. He grabbed onto Boo’s hand. And guided Quackity out the building, with a hand on his back, When Boo was buckled in, he went to the front of the car, where Quackity was already buckled into the passenger seat, his kid in his arms, he looked up at Techno and this one froze in place. 

That was his kid!

Wait…

Techno did a double take to the back seat where HIS! Kid was sitting peacefully.

“Heh?”

“Your hair is funny” The kid spoke, taking off his mask. 

‘This is some crazy magic’

Technoblade, picked up Ran and sat him on the backseat buckling him in, as he turned on the engine, he decided to take both boys to Phil’s house, so they would be under adult supervision as he had to take Quackity to the hospital seeing as the boy was now thrashing around, holding his stomach, he had been quite grunting and whimpering for water, not loud enough for the kids in the back to hear, but loud enough for Techno to pick up on. Concentrated on the road ahead of him, Technoblade zoned out any other possible distractions, and doing so he missed a conversation between two similar yet different people. 

Now on their own, no mask no cover ups, both kids looked at eachother, Boo was in shock, he’d never expect someone to be like him, neveless look exactly like him! It was looking in the mirror. 

“You look funny” The boy soke, smiling and giggling at Boo

“But I look like you?...”

“Yeah, that's what makes it funny”

  
  
  
  
  


“Phil!This is Ran, he’s Quackity kid!, yes i know! We’ll figure it out later, Can you take care of him, I need to take Quackit to the hospital, he puked and his fever got worse”

Phil just nodded at the information being thrown at him, Ran stayed outside in front of Phil, waving at his dad, Quackity gathered enough strength to shoot a quick smile at Ran, his hair was messed up and wild looking as he had given Ran his beanie, to hold onto to and keep him safe. 

When Technoblade got buckled in, he wasted no time to drive off, practically speeding. 

“Come on Ran, let's get you something to eat” Phil spoke, placing a hand on Ran’s back, guiding him inside the house, where it was nice and cool, opposite of the spring heat. 

Ran took off his shoes and awkwardly made his way inside, putting his backpack down in a corner, his jacket on top. 

He had Quackity’s beanie on top of his head. 

Phil had served him some apple slices, it was awkward, since he didn't really know Phil, and he was too worried for his dad. 

“ Have you met my son Tommy?” Phil questioned 

Ran just shook his head, as he bit onto his 3rd apple slice. 

“Tommy!, come down here and bring Boo!” Phil shouted up the staircase, a few footsteps were heard running around back and forth, then those footsteps came closer. 

“Yes” 

“Tommy this is Ran, he will be staying with us for a bit, his dad is at the doctors” 

“ He looks like Boo!” Tommy practically shouted in excitement, pointing at Ran who had just finished his apple slices. Tommy then walked over to him and got really close to his face, examining it up close, Ran just stayed still, looking at Tommy straight in the eyes, which freaked Tommy out a bit. 

“Yeah! Exactly the same” 

“I told you!” Boo’s voice came from behind a wall he seemed to be hiding from Ran who just looked at him and stood up, smiling walking up to Boo who ran towards Phil. 

“Your name is funny too!” Ran threw a laughing fit, Tommy then joined in as he seemed to think about it for a few moments and began laughing. 

“Oh yeah! it sounds like boob---” Phil shut Tommys mouth quick enough before either boys recollected what he had said. 

“ Yes, Ran and Boo look very similar but that's something we’ll talk about later with your brother and Ran’s dad, now be nice you two, invite him to your room to play, no fighting Tommy!!” 

Phil shouted, as Tommy grabbed both boys' hands and dragged them upstairs to his room. 

“Where they wasted no time and began talking about many things”

(“your like those evil clones from the movies” Boo spoke

“Maybe I am?”

“Are you my evil twin?”

“I…. dont know…” 

“Pog! Evil Twin!”)

In the city, Technoblade was sitting in the waiting room practically biting his fingers off. His leg kept bouncing non-stop, it hurt him seeing Quackity in pain as he cried when he was laying on the stretcher being rushed towards the emergency room where a single nurses seemed to slow down enough to tell him,Quackity’s appendix has ruptured, causing various problems in his body. 

Now two hours into surgery, Techno was beyond nervous, various scenarios seemed to be playing on his mind, about how he would tell Ran his dad had died in surgery, or how this would be all his fault if Quackity died, if only he’d been faster. Or!..

Soon enough Technoblade was brought back to reality by a doctor's hand on his shoulder, looking up he was explained how Quackity was fine and in recovery for the time being, and if he’d like to go in a stay with him, it was allowed. 

Technoblade heaved out a deep sigh, putting his hands on his face, before running his hand through his hair pushing it all back. 

Now he was sitting in a chair next to Quackity’s hospital bed as the man slept. Techno watched over him, he looked so small in those clothes that barely fit him, in the bed that seemed too big for him. He held his hand the entire time, he would take small naps, laying his head next to their held hands. 

Waking up at the most random times, a few hours later, Quackity woke up in the middle of the night, Techno shot up and helped him, pressing him back down to the bed, afraid he would force his stomach and open up the stitches. 

  
  


“God, I know this is a bad time, but Will you go out with me?” Quackity laughed, hiding his face behind his hands, a smile crept onto his face, as tears seemed to fall down his cheeks. 

Technoblade, was surprised, but smiled, holding Quackity’s hands and cupping the younger man's face, he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Quackity was a blushing mess, and Technoblade laughed at his reaction, a blush still on his cheeks. 

They stayed together, after a nurse came in the room to perform a checkup on Quackity followed by a doctor, they deemed him out of any danger, but wanted him to stay until tomorrow afternoon, just to make sure there were no further complications. 

The rest of the evening was spent, with Technoblade laying next to Quackity in the hospital bed, they maneuvered around, so now Techno could cuddle Quackity, without any worries of pressing his abdomen. SO they fell asleep like that, both at the sound of each other breathing there were soothed into sleep. 

The next morning, when Quackity and Technoblde were eating hospital food, discussing where they would go on their first date, the door was opened, two persons walked in the room. 

A certain man with overly large goggles ran towards Quackity and hugged him. Quackity returned the touch, hugging him, before the said man smacked the back of Quackity’s head, causing the boy to hiss and hold his head, whining for Techno to kiss it better. 

“That's what you get moron for not realizing sooner that your appendix had literally exploded!” George cried.

“ Your brother is right, Quality, you should’ve gone to the hospital, not wait until you were practically near death” Another voice spoke, a man with dark green hair and a gas mask, walked into the room, holding a few balloons, that trailed behind him. ‘Get well soon’ balloons but the words were scribbled out instead it read ‘ you lived I guess ‘

Technobalde found that pretty funny and snickered, which attracted both men’s attention. 

“Oh hello?” The green haired man spoke. 

“ and who are you?” The man with goggles seemed to sass at him. 

“Hello, Um, I'm technoblade Minecraft, i'm Quackity’s ---”

“--boyfriend, he’s my boyfriend”

“Huh?” Boht men questioned

“What, George is allowed to be married to one but I can't even go out with a guy? Come on dad”

The man with the gask mask, was taken back as he shook his head, unclipping the mask. ‘--What no, Quackity I didn't say that, it's just that you’re too young to be dating someone” 

“Dad George got married at 17!” 

“Trial and error, he is the first kid!”

“Hey!” George snapped, looking at his dad. 

“Dad, I'm 22! I think i'm allowed to date now” 

“Techno right? Can I speak to you for a moment?”

Technoblade stood up from his chair and nodded, walking behind Quackity’s dad, where they both spoke for a few minutes before coming back in. 

“Well with that out of the way, Quackity I'm glad you found a person that makes you happy, and someone who cared for you like Techno did, when you clearly couldn't, with that being said, I’ll allow you both to start dating, if! I get to see my grandson where he is?” ‘Sam’ looked around, techno just smiled at Quackity, both of them holding hands once again. 

The door opened at that moment the smile wiped clean from Sam’s face when he noticed a certain blonde man, Dream smiled at Sam extending his arms. “Father in law!” 

“I thought you were my grandson” Sam muttered moving away from Dream, and leaning against a wall. 

“Dream?!”

“Techno?!”

The room seemed to be silent, as both men pointed at each other, techno now standing up. (That spider man meme)

“Do-do you two know each other?” George was clearly lost in what was happening. 

“Yeah, we went to highschool together….. and College…... and worked in the same place for a few years” technoblade spoke, sounding really disappointed each time “and” was said. 

Dream looked offended, both men quickly fell into an argument, but it was over before it lasted more than 2 minutes. 

“So this is the Techno you always whine about, missing and shit” George smiled, sounding amused. 

“W-what no” Dream scoffed, crossing his arms looking away. 

“Does little clay here miss me? Aw” Techno teased the blonde. 

“Don't call me Clay, Dave” 

\------------------ ---------------- -------------------- ------------------

That very same afternoon, Quackity was released from the hospital, walking out the door he extended his hands in the air, taking a deep breath in. 

“Freedom!” 

“You were only there for less than 36 hours” 

“Callate[shut up] and let me enjoy the moment” 

The drive home was lively, as technoblade and Quackity joked around, making light conversation that was comfortable and natural, like they had been doing it for years. 

WHen they arrived at Techno’s house, Phil opened the door for them, welcoming them inside, where techno introduced Quackity as his boyfriend, Phil delighted, hugged him, and welcomed him to the family. 

Inside one could hear the loud giggles and yelling from kids, sound of feet stomping on the wooden floor. 

Quackity smiled, when he saw Ran, playing with other kids, a crown on his head, and a rubber sword lifted in the air. 

“Randy” Quackity said in a sin-song type of voice, Ran quickly turned from Tommy towards Quackity, his eyes widened and he ran towards Quackity, who picked him up, ignoring Techno’s suggestion to not do that. 

“Mama!” Ran smiled, hugging Quackity, his little arms around his neck, hooked together behind Quackity’s back. 

“Hey kiddo” 

“Mama?” Phil Questioned. 

“Huh?Oh yeah, being a single parent, Ran calls me either Mama or Papa, What can I say i'm a bundle deal” Quackity smirked, kissing Ran’s cheek. 

Boo then came from behind the couch, standing in front of Quackity, who stood perfectly still.

…

….

…..

. . . 

“Techno take me back to the hospital, I'm seeing double’s now, I think the medication was expired” 

“No doubles, that's my kid” Technoblade chuckled, picking Boo into his arms. 

In the living room, techno and QUackity had a long conversation about the many different possibilities about how it was all possible, with Phil’s help they concluded that the boys were in fact, blood related and twins!. Identical twins as a matter of fact. 

(“could be, evil twin you know?” QUackity questioned, tilting his head, raising his eyebrows at Techno

“Like in the movies?”

“Exactly like in the movies”

“My kid is not an evil twin”

“Mine…. Possibly is….huh” Quackity smiled.)

As Phil, waved his goodbyes along with Tommy the now family of four was left alone, enjoying a pizza for dinner, and watching a movie, Ran and Boo fast asleep on the couch, next to Quackity. Quackity smiled, running his hands through hair hair, they were in fact identical in every single aspect, but attitude. 

As proven by “Tommys experiment, to determine the veil twin!”

As Tommy had titled it, he had shown the adults a quick demonstration on how they would determine which was the evil twin, they dressed exactly the same, and whoever looked mean and “eviler” was the evil twin.

As both boys walked down the stairs, holding hands wearing the exact same clothes, from t-shirt to socks. Their faces were neutral, to make it more difficult to tell them apart, it Might've been enough to fool the Minecraft boys(Phil, Tommy and Techno) as they tilted their heads, hands on chin, all done in perfect sync.

But Quackity was not fooled, he walked up to the boys and smiled, scrunching up his nose at one of the boys, pinching their cheek. 

  
  


“My twin is the evil twin oh god” Quackity said dramatically turning away, a hand on his forehead. 

“How did you know, it was Ran?” Boo questioned, still holding his brother's hand. 

“Oh I could tell from the moment you both stepped down the staircase” 

“I told you we would’ve stepped down with the same foot” Ran explained. 

“It's not the steps, it was your faces, Ran has a few extra freckles on his face, while Boo has a few less.” Quackity smiled. 

“I knew Ran was the evil twin!, he ate cereal, but poured in the milk first before the cereal, truly evil” Tommy shouted, raising his hand, nearly falling down, if it weren't for techno’s reflexes. 

  
  
  


Another experiment was held, thanks to Tommy, but since they ran out of time, it was inconclusive so they would try again next time. 

Techno carried both Ran and Boo in his arms as he tucked them in his bed, Quackity trailing behind him, he was given one of Techno’s t-shirts, he dressed down from his own clothes, standing in just boxers and techno’s very large T-shirt. 

The view was enough for Techno to kiss him right there and then. 

Both men slipped inside the bed, Quackity next to the Twins, and Techno behind him being the big spoon. 

  
:}

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!  
> Kick it off with Chapter 1!!
> 
> :}
> 
> Okay, I'm gong to watch the sunset now, afternoon.  
> Apologies it was so short.


End file.
